


MaxTac and Lace

by eilharts



Series: Cyberpunk Judy/FemV Stories [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Explores what it means to date a smut editor, F/F, Fluff, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilharts/pseuds/eilharts
Summary: It was a duel of wills in which both parties tried their damn hardest to blow each other’s mind. V’s weapon of choice was lace; Judy’s a certain uniform.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk Judy/FemV Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095428
Comments: 26
Kudos: 250





	1. Lace and Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am once again making V a damsel in distress and I have no excuse for my behavior. 
> 
> Yall write Judy as an aggressive top, but I present to you: Judy as a thirsty bottom.

When a job went wrong, it usually did so with a bang.

V had her own preferred style of doing things: cause a distraction and rush in, guns blazing. Confusion was the best weapon. This was supposed to be a stealth mission, though. Emphasis on _was_. The explosion of the oil tank and the meat pump tore up several Maelstrom right before her eyes. At the end of that whole fiasco it was raining blood and synth-meat; all of which now covered her from head to toe.

“Aren’t you the queen of fuck ups?” Johnny sat down on the concrete stairs leading up into the burning warehouse.

Sure enough, the fixer was in her ear before she could even wipe the worst of the gunk off her face. Rogue looked at her in pure exasperation. “What part of ‘ _be subtle’_ didn’t you understand?”

V wiped her face with the back of her hand, spitting on the ground. “Ran into trouble.”

“You don’t say.”

“Yes, in form of several Militech mines that should have been deactivated. And once they heard the noise, well…”

Rogue took a deep breath to compose herself. She did not look angry, just disappointed. “At least you are in one piece. What about the shard?”

“Aw, she cares,” Johnny remarked, clearly satisfied.

The merc pulled her soiled gloves off and reached into her pocket to retrieve a pink case. “Intact, unlike my dignity.” She prayed Johnny would not comment on that. “Will deposit it on my way home.”

“Good. And V? Clean yourself up, please.” The call disconnected.

Sighing, V pocketed the shard and slipped a cigarette-shaped lolly into her mouth. Her phone pinged several times in succession. Curiosity got the better of her and she felt her spirits rise when she saw the messages were from Judy. When she saw their content, the faux cigarette slipped from her mouth.

_Heya, hope you’re not busy ‘cuz this is all I’ve been thinking about all day…_

There was a picture attached. It was a nude. A very bold one at that. Judy’s hand was gliding down her exposed belly just a few inches from the intended destination. V tapped on the picture and gawked when it turned out to be a very short video. And yes, the fingers _did_ go all the way down. It was only four seconds long, but V was unconsciously replaying it over and over until Johnny had to clear his throat to remind her that she was standing next to a burning building. It was a miracle that the NCPD weren’t on the scene already.

Judy’s next message finally set her in motion.

_Waiting for you at home ;)_

“Gotta go, my girl needs me.” V grabbed her rifle and ran back to the small alley where she parked her bike.

“You wanna meet her looking like that?” Johnny gestured to all of her, not sure whether he found it funny or disgusting. “You looked better when you crawled out of that garbage dump.”

“’Preciate that kind of negativity.” V mounted her bike and quickly typed a response.

_Can be you be a good girl and wait for me? I need at least an hour to get to you._

An hour. That seemed like an effective way to kill the entire thing. Who in their right mind would wait that long? She felt little to no hope, but she still wished to come back home to her girlfriend. Preferably clean and not smelling of corpses and disgusting meat.

Half-way to her apartment she received another message and the urge to stop and look nearly caused an accident. Once she parked her ride in the garage she grabbed her phone with trembling hands.

_Expected you’d be busy. Just keep cool and don’t rush, I’ll wait ;* You’re worth it._

Damn, what did she ever do to deserve a woman like Judy? The fact that she could comfortably take her time allowed her to relax a bit, though the remaining adrenaline in her body still raged in hopes of finding an outlet.

The looks her neighbors gave her were hard to ignore, but she could not blame them. She stepped into her apartment and wondered how to shed all her clothes without making a mess. As she struggled with the task, her phone was constantly going off. Suddenly everyone in the damn city wanted something from her, but she did not bother checking it until she had scrubbed herself clean. That task alone took half an hour.

“V.” The first voice mail echoed in the silence of the apartment as the merc looked for the right clothes. “I have another cyberpsycho sighting in Glen.”

V switched the message off. “Not today, Satan. Not today.”

Johnny leaned against the wall, scrutinizing the outfit V put together. It could only be described as corpo fashion: a blouse with a generous cleavage, a black pencil skirt topped with lacy underwear and actual sexy stockings. “Pick that and I’m gonna puke.”

“Perfect. Now I just have to wear it.”

“Do you want to get laid, or do you want her to sign some sort of contract with you? Maybe sell her some new porn tech?”

“I’m not dressing up to please _you_ , old man.” V was already putting the clothes on. “I think she deserves a treat after putting up with me for this long. I have to admit, though, I feel weird wearing this.” She looked into the mirror once she was done, quickly putting on some light make-up.

As a merc, she barely had time to dress up. No high heels, no skirts, no damn accessories. Anxiety was building up within her the more she observed her reflection, somehow feeling like an imposter. The woman who came in was more authentic than this sleek image of sexual confidence. Judy would like this though, and she did buy it for this occasion. It wasn’t too over the top, but it would definitely do the trick.

The fact of the matter was that she was growing self-conscious about her performance in the bedroom. Who knew what type of lovers Judy had prior to her, except for that freaky corpo-rat wannabe. V didn’t even want to entertain the thought of the two entangled together. A woman like Judy must have unusual needs since she had her nose buried in the worst and best porn Night City had to offer, day in, day out. In other words, playing it safe was not an option if she wanted to explore what the girl liked.

She put on her coat and left the apartment. Once again, her magical transformation and occasional stumbling in high heels drew stares both curious and dumbstruck.

V chose to take the Porsche for a spin, but as she was unlocking her car she saw a giant shadow tower over her.

“I can barely recognize you.”

V slowly turned around and laughed awkwardly when she noticed the woman in front of her. “Sasquatch—sorry, _Matilda_. Uh, good evening? I was just about to--”

“Be punched into a bloody pulp?” She grabbed V like a ragdoll, lifting her in the air briefly only to strike her hard against the hood of her car. The merc could hear ringing in her ears as her vision went blurry.

“No, actually,” V smirked, despite the pain. “Listen. I have a date.”

“Uh-huh. Go on.”

More goons showed up. Animals by the looks of it.

She remembered how Jackie sweet-talked his way to get to Misty and gave it a try. “Really need to delta and get to them. I’m already running late, so if we could take a rain check on this that would be great.”

The taller woman threw her to the ground, then planted her boot into her stomach. “Pathetic.” Sasquatch bent down and punched her in the face for good measure. “Take her, and be careful. This one has claws.”

Next thing V knew she was being shoved into a trunk of an unknown car.

“If only you weren’t so afraid of getting blood all over this horrendous outfit maybe this could have been avoided,” Johnny’s disembodied voice mocked in the dark.

V searched for her phone and laughed quietly as she pulled it out of her coat’s pocket. “Idiots.” The light reflecting off the screen blinded her for a moment and she blinked vigorously to scroll through her contacts.

“Finally! I’ve been calling you since I got here.” Panam smiled at the squinting merc. “I’m in town! Come drink with us!”

“Can’t right now, being kidnapped.”

“You’re joking, right? How could you get yourself—where are you?” She was already standing up from her chair. “Who the fuck did that to you?!”

“Animals, long story. I’ll let you track my phone, just please hurry.”

“Alright, V. We will stage an ambush. Hang in there.”

“What did she say?” One of the Animals finally caught onto the noise coming from the trunk. “A strange bush?”

“What bush?” Matilda seemed confused. “Ain’t no bushes in the trunk.”

“AN AMBUSH!”

“There is no one tailing us, relax,” the muscled woman wasn’t worried one bit. “Scare tactics, nothin’ else. We are smarter than that!”

Meanwhile, V amused herself with watching Judy’s video on repeat. A part of her stupidly enjoyed the concept of being saved like a damsel. Again. _I’m a pretty princess and some day my prince will come._

The wheels skidded to a halt not long after the call. There was the deafening sound of gunshots and Panam’s unmistakable, rich vocabulary in the heat of battle. The trunk opened into the dimness of street lights. They were trying to go south to Pacifica, but they didn’t get far.

Panam gave her a slow once-over and raised her eyebrows. “Hey, V. Hot date lined up?”

The teasing tone already promised trouble and V wasn’t there for it. She hopped out and shook hands with the nomads before she turned to her best friend. “About that…”

“ _Yeeeess_?”

“I need a ride,” V said, uncomfortable and eager to be at Judy’s already. This city could officially kiss her ass.

Cassidy stepped up. “I can save you from this grinning wolf. You can ride with me.”

“Nonsense!” Panam snaked her arm around V’s shoulders and started walking to her Thorn. “I would _never_ be inappropriate with my bestie! Do I look like I wanna see you squirm, V?”

The merc pulled away and sat back inside of the trunk. “I changed my mind. Let them take me.” Panam stopped her before the drama queen could close the trunk shut and dragged her out.

“Alright, you gonk. Follow me, I will chaperone you on this date.”

V climbed up into the Thorn and cranked up the volume of the radio without asking.

“Ah-ah-ah, that’s not gonna help you.” Panam turned the volume down and locked the doors. “We are going to talk about _feelings~ .”_

V gave her a look of barely controlled panic and tried to open the door to no avail. “Trapped! I’m trapped!”

Panam smirked and started the car. “You know I could just keep the engine running and stay here until you fess up.”

“I will break this window, I swear.”

“You touch my baby and I will _break_ _you_.” Deciding to take mercy on her, Panam started driving. “Where to?”

“Watson. Just drive, will tell you when we’re close.”

“Alright. That’s a really nice perfume, by the way.” She stopped at a red light and relaxed against her seat. Her eyes were on V again, watching as the merc wiped the blood off her split lip. “You look like a hot mess, girl. Cut your nails nice and short, I see.”

“Yeah. You never know when you’d have the urge to… play the guitar or something…”

“Uhm. _The guitar_.”

Sensing the barrage of questions, V pinched the bridge of her nose. _Shit, I’m already running late._ “Her name is Judy,” she said finally. “We haven’t been together for long.”

“And you’re telling me _now_?”

“What was I supposed to do?” The merc threw her hands up in frustration. “Run to the camp and start skipping all the way to your tent just to tell you I got an amazing output? Despite the fact that I’m--” She cut herself short, falling silent. Instead of looking at her companion, V leaned against the cold window and closed her eyes. “Sometimes it feels like a fever dream, all this. I get careless, thinking it all to be one big, fat illusion, and then she comes around and makes it even more surreal.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. We went diving one time. It was just me and her, in this dark ruin of a street that she once grew up in. I could hear her distant thoughts as we were synced up together, feel her sadness, her hope, her fear. It was all so intense and mysterious, I could just get lost in it. The entire world fell away when I was with her.”

The nomad bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling at V’s hopelessly romantic confession. When V realized that she had been duped into talking, she resolutely kept her mouth shut.

“Well, she won’t say it, but I will,” Johnny said from the backseat, leaning in to grab V’s shoulder. “You got it bad. And no more diving for fuck’s sake.”

V sighed and tried to melt into her seat, hoping that would hide her from the two vultures in the car.

“Well, I’m glad you’re not alone in this,” Panam’s voice was unusually soft. “Alright, V. Hold onto your butt!” Her foot pressed hard on the gas and suddenly the Thorn was moving through the city in a blur. V crossed herself and put on her seat belt.

It didn’t take long before they reached Judy’s building. Feeling kinda jittery, the merc undid her seatbelt and smiled at her friend. “You would make a preem death race driver.”

“Fuck you.”

“Okie dokie, I’m off.” She made the finger-guns gesture at Panam as she stepped out of the car. “Thanks for the rescue.”

The nomad waved her off. “Just go already. The poor girl has probably given up on you by now. And V?” Her eyes shone with amusement when she realized that the merc expected more prodding. “Have fun.”

V shut the door and power-walked to Judy’s, heart beating somewhere in hear throat. She stopped in front of the BD editor’s door and gave herself a silent pep talk, quickly checking if the gangsters hadn’t ruined her outfit or caused serious injuries. She took a deep breath and called on the intercom.

“Good evening, ma’am,” Johnny attuned his voice to sound more like V. “May I interest you in this preem new wireless vacuum cleaner with a sonic charger?”

“Ah-ah, no.” V quickly popped the blue pill. He was _not_ going to ruin her night.

Judy answered the door in her casual clothes, holding an unfinished cup of ice cream. Her spoon fell on the floor with a loud clang. For a moment her eyes went blue, then again, and again in quick flashes as she kept taking pictures of that sexy disaster at her doorstep.

Without hesitation, V pulled her in and kissed her slightly chilled lips. Judy fell into her, awkwardly holding the ice cream cup out of the way as V backed her up against the wall.

“Missed me?” V pulled away slightly, amused by Judy’s bewildered expression. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so hard after all.

“Um.” Judy gulped when she felt V’s thigh press between her legs. Her eyes focused on the merc’s split lip. “Is that blood…?”

“Don’t worry about that,” V coaxed, kissing down her neck. She felt Judy’s fingers slip into her hair as she made her way down to her collarbone and smirked when they tightened as she attacked the supple flesh with her teeth.

“Holy shit, V.” Judy clumsily tugged the coat off V’s shoulders, fighting with the urge to yeet the stupid ice cream across the room, or kick the gonk for not letting her put it away first. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“What can I say? You inspire me.” V grabbed the ice cream cup and deftly threw it in the trash. Judy watched in disbelief as the thing sailed through the air and landed in a perfect arc. Did she learn that by lobbing grenades? Goddamn showoff.

Hands fumbled with clothes, throwing them carelessly around. When Judy tried to remove V’s lacy underwear the merc slapped her hand away.

“Didn’t buy this just so you could gawk at if for a few minutes.” She started to back Judy up into their bedroom, pressing a hand against her chest. “It stays on.”

Judy was grinning like a fool when her legs hit the bed and she pulled the merc down with her. “Aye, aye, ma’am.”

V straddled her hips and gestured for her to sit up. “I got a game in mind,” she spoke against Judy’s lips, teasingly brushing them, then pulling away just as Judy was about to kiss her.

“Oh yeah?”

V raised their hands up, intertwining their fingers. “It’s called _Too Hot._ The rules are simple; we’ll start kissing—“ she gave Judy a languid kiss—“but we can’t stop, nor can we touch each other.”

“Dumb game,” Judy said impatiently. She tried to roll them over, but V would have none of it.

“Down, girl. Let me finish.”

“That’s what she said.”

The merc rolled her eyes. “Why do I even bother…” After a moment she raised their hands up again. “The person who wins gets to be in charge. For the whole night.” That got Judy’s attention. The hunger in her eyes was like an all-consuming storm, and it kept on growing. V wondered how far she could push her.

“I see,” Judy smiled slyly. “In that case…” She shifted closer to whisper into V’s ear. “ _Do your worst.”_

Losing her composure, V struggled to focus. She wasn’t ready, not by a long shot, but Judy didn’t care. Her lips were already erasing all thoughts from V’s mind by the time the merc realized she was losing. Her hands automatically went to Judy’s hips, but stopped short a millisecond before the game could be over.

Judy chuckled into the kiss - a rich, velvety sound that tripped V up even more, yet the techie was not done yet. Before she could end their silent war of wills with a sly flick of her tongue, V sucked it into her mouth, then pushed further with a deliberate grind of her hips. Judy growled, hands hovering bare inches above V’s thighs.

Their kisses lost their initial mock patience and turned downright vicious. Teeth attacked Judy’s lower lip and she moaned, frustrated that she could not retaliate without hurting her output. This wasn’t fair, not at all. V had the upper hand, but she couldn’t let her win when the prize was so sweet.

Then V did something so despicable that it immediately broke her control into thousand little pieces. The utterly shameless, needy moan caught her off guard and suddenly her hands were gripping the solo’s hips, tugging her closer.

V pulled away with a derisive laugh. “Oh, I got you now.” She ran her thumb across Judy’s kiss-swollen lips. “Where’s that box of yours?”

Judy’s bedroom eyes twinkled with a forbidden need, upset about losing, but still eager to pay the price. “Under the bed.”

Bending down, V picked up the box and dangled the black handcuffs on her finger.

Judy blinked and stared. “You wanna to kill me, is that it? You dress up in that and won’t lemme touch you?”

“I could always blindfold you, too.”

Judy opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, earning herself a mischievous smile. V pushed her back on the bed and cuffed her to it. “I’ll release you if you play nice.”

“Evil,” Judy meant to say it like an insult, but it came out as the exact opposite. “Pure, insatiable evil.” And she was _oh_ so into it.

“Shut it.” V leaned down to kiss her, lingering tortuously long.

She kissed a path down Judy’s naked body, eliciting sharp hisses as she went everywhere but where Judy needed her most. It was becoming unbearable as the pleasant ache between Judy’s legs turned into pain.

“Cut the shit already.” Judy jerked her hands, making the bedpost rattle. She was flustered, her breathing hitching whenever V’s lips touched a sensitive spot that made her muscles contract.

V looked up at her from where she was kissing the cat tattoo on her lower abdomen. “Not if you keep that up.” She crawled back up, head tilted to the side, waiting to hear those magical words that Judy kept refusing to say. “You know what to do, don’t you?” When she saw how Judy looked away, she let her hand glide down between her thighs for a short, firm caress that had Judy gasping for air. “Come on, kitten.” The pet name made the girl shiver, but she was not ready for what came next. “ _Beg for it._ ”

Judy screwed her eyes shut as the fingers continued their teasing dance, cursing in spanish when they retreated completely. The ferocity of the curses was further fueled by V’s laughter.

“ _Ngh_ …fine!” Judy put one leg over V’s hip to bring her closer, arching up into her. “Could your highness quit the teasing and do me already?!” The bark in her voice turned into broken whisper soon after her words were ignored. “ _Please.”_

“Atta girl.” V pressed her thigh into her and Judy cried out.

She rocked against her until she toppled over the edge, leaving her even more flustered and breathless. As she basked in the afterglow, the handcuffs disappeared and her hands were free. She grinned and groped V’s breasts unapologetically, delighted by the feel of the quality fabric under her fingers.

“Mm, you went all out for me.” She let her hands trail lower to the stockings, biting her lip. In the midst of her distraction the merc had managed to pull something out of the box again. Judy narrowed her eyes at her, remembering their exchange of messages when she went out drinking with the girls. “Seriously?”

V’s eyes burned with the desperate need Judy felt not too long ago, triggered by the appreciative touches. “Wanted this for a while now.” She adjusted the leash around Judy’s neck, then pulled at it to bring her up for a kiss.

Judy purred with satisfaction, one hand slipping into V’s underwear. The air was getting heavy. All teasing forgotten, V rolled onto her back and pulled at the leash, guiding Judy in for another kiss, then pressing down on her shoulder to push her lower and lower until Judy was settled comfortably between her thighs, setting her aflame with skilled flicks of her tongue.

The night continued like that for what felt like forever until they both could not handle any more. Sweat-slick and panting, V studied the love bites and scratches all across Judy’s exhausted body, aware of the accusatory eyes watching her in return. Her absolutely self-satisfied expression was driving Judy nuts, yet she had to admit she deserved all the praise that poured out of her mouth in the midst of all that ecstasy.

“You were on a damn mission tonight,” the techie said quietly as they lay beside each other. “What’s gotten into you?”

“You mean besides you?” Judy swatted her shoulder. “Have you forgotten that vid you sent me already, or should I show you?” V let her fingers walk down to the shark tattoo, caressing it fondly. “Lit a fire under my ass, lemme tell you that. Shit, you wouldn’t believe what I had to go through to get to you tonight…”

“But you planned this beforehand, right?”

“Yeah. Never done that before, but fuck, the look in your eyes when you opened the door was worth the hassle.”

“I would like to see you keep a straight face if I showed up like that at your doorstep. Yes, I know, _straight,_ haha, funny.” 

V’s sleepy giggles subsided when she felt Judy’s hand on her thigh. “Oh f- again?!”

“No, you pushed me to my limit.” Judy sighed happily. “It’s just my favorite way of shutting you up.” She felt like she was on cloud nine, but there was something odd about this and she had to find out before sleep could cut the entire conversation short.

“Thank you for this.” The techie leaned in for a quick kiss. “Really. That was gay as fuuuck.”

V looked a bit confused. “I sure hope so.” _What else was it supposed to be like?_

Judy studied her for a hot second, then shook her head. “And you’ve never dressed up for anyone before? Ever? Girl, you looked so comfortable and in control, I find it hard to believe.”

V yawned and turned to lie on her back. “Told you already. Never done that.” She closed her eyes and started drifting off. “Ugh…the lights…”

Judy didn’t feel like standing up to turn them off either. “Can’t walk. Sorry.”

“Pfff, right.” Despite her bitching, she still stood up and turned them off. Judy hugged her close as she settled back on the bed, covering them both up with the duvet. In that pure, domestic bliss, Judy lost her train of thoughts and fell asleep listening to Night City traffic and the steady, gentle sound of V’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the L Word for the ‘No-touchy’ game and Kamilah Sayeed for teaching me how to write a dom.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and V confront each other about what they want. Communication is sexy, come at me if you don't agree (ง'̀-'́)ง

Last night was fun and all, but waking up to V still snoring in her bed was the real treat. She wasn’t hurrying to leave and considering how rare it was for her to ever sleep over at Judy’s, the techie had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

She kissed V’s brow and snuggled closer as they lay intertwined, enjoying the peaceful morning. Fuck, it could always be like this; waking up to each other, going to work, and then coming back home to snuggle and fall asleep together. The prospect of V being the first and last thing she would see every day made her feel all mushy inside.

The merc stirred at the loud noise coming from the neighbors, head shooting up like a guard dog looking for any signs of trouble. After a moment, the grumpy sleepyhead settled back onto the pillow. Judy covered the girl’s ear with her hand, enjoying the feeling of the soft puffs of air against her skin.

The noise soon became impossible to ignore and they both exchanged a look when some asshole started blasting Us Cracks. V buried her face in the pillow and whined. “NoooOOOOooo.”

The muffled sound made Judy laugh. “Mornin’, cutie.” She caressed the girl’s back, fingers tracing scars and firm muscles.

“Morning,” came another muffled reply.

She coaxed her out of bed and soon they went through their morning routine together, pretty much stuck hip to hip even as they stood in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Neither could stomach being too far from the other, especially after the intensity of last night. Judy made coffee and had the merc glued to her back, murmuring about how she would fall asleep if the brewing took any longer.

They ate their modest breakfast together, one hand always finding a way to brush teasing touches across the other’s skin. It was perfect until V started coughing up blood. The act brought the pleasantness to a halt with a harsh slap of reality - there might not be more mornings like this.

But V did not hide from her, did not try to downplay it either like Judy expected her to. She washed the blood off and said she would probably take it easy for the rest of the day, soothing Judy’s worries with a promise that she’d keep in touch.

Despite that unpleasant hiccup they could barely part at the door and Judy was positively walking on sunshine when she came to Lizzie’s. She was running a bit late because some idiot blew up All Foods and the Maelstrom were buzzing around their turf like angry bees, but her boss tolerated it. The girls were on her in a second she stepped inside, noticing the love bites and the funny walk, but it was Judy’s visibly good mood that drew attention the most. Rita’s mouth formed into a little ‘o’ of surprise, then turned into a full on lecherous grin and Judy knew she was in trouble.

If the techie has learned anything from V, it was that sometimes it was okay to run and hide from her problems. She quickly went into the basement and shrugged off everyone who dared to bother her.

When she finally earned herself a moment of privacy, she thought of last night and caught herself daydreaming about stockings and impossibly soft lips. Taking out her phone, she sent V a string of messages.

_Last night? N o v a ._

_Wham bam, thank you ma’am._

_Can’t focus for shit rn. I blame you for this._

She went through her emails as she waited. Oops, no, the emails turned into pictures of V at her doorstep. The dork’s transformation from a carefree tomboy into a badass domme had her drooling and giddy, eager for a repeat. She swore she caught a whiff of V’s perfume for a second as she loaded her emails again, wondering if it had rubbed off on her somehow and poof, the attention was gone again.

Judy threw her hands in the air, sliding down her chair with a groan. Stupid hormones. Stupid V.

The phone beeped. For a second she pretended to have a smidge of self-control, then dove for it like a starved animal.

_Fun, wasn’t it? ;)_

_Maybe I can do even better next time._

Oh, yes. Next time. Soon. Possibly. Maybe. Hopefully.

 _Lol youre still doin it,_ Judy replied.

_Doing what?_

_Making me all hot n’ bothered_

V replied with a winking gif. This would have been a perfect opportunity to reply with a nude and tease her further, but V did not follow it up at all, much to Judy’s disappointment.

_You feelin better?_

The merc was calling her. Worried, Judy picked up and lost all knowledge of speech when she saw that V was topless.

“To answer your question,” V drawled out, smirking boyishly. “Yes I do feel better. Was in the middle of dressing up, thought you might like the view.”

“I love it,” she said, looking at her very respectfully.

“You know, I thought about getting a tattoo somewhere on my chest. Got any recommendations? And if you suggest a pumpkin I will hang up.”

Judy stroke her chin, hiding her lechery behind a mask of professionalism. “Hmm…not sure if you’d be into flowers, but I would I pick roses.”

“Huh, we’d match.”

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely. Let’s see… I would draw one pretty rose right above your heart.”

V’s hand went to caress her breast in a slow, deliberate manner and Judy nearly fell off her chair. “Here?”

“Uhm. Now trace a path down your right side for me, sweetness.” V smiled and did just that, happy to take orders for a change. Judy continued, “That’s where the rose bush would spread, thorns and all, creeping aaaall the way down to your hip bone. More flowers would stem from it, all blood red with a tinge of black on the edges of the petals.”

V looked at her in amazement. “Really like this artistic side of you.”

Judy licked her lips. “And I really like this bold side of _you_.”

V put on a shirt, obstructing the view and ending the show. _“_ We should catch up ASAP,” the merc said with a wink. “Miss you already, kitten.”

“Likewise,” she said, winking back and sending her a kiss. They ended the call there before either of them could get further distracted from whatever needed to be done.

Judy hummed and went back to work, nearly jumping when she heard someone clear their throat. Her boss was standing at the door, one eyebrow quirked impossibly high in silent judgment.

“What?”

“Not that I don’t ‘preciate seeing you this whipped for a girl again, but I sent you a request and you’ve been ignoring it since you got here.” She walked in and sat down on the desk, scrutinizing the techie further. “Damn, she did a number on you.”

Judy snapped. “Okay, fine, enough. Just lemme get back to it, I’ll review your stupid request.”

Suzie folded her arms, unaffected by the sudden outburst. “Ever thought about scrolling it?”

Judy was taken aback. It did occur to her on several occasions that it would be fucking awesome to capture all that emotion, but really? Monetizing it? “Why would I do that, hm? So horny bros can get off on us?” She made a grimace, already wishing Suzie would not have brought it up.

“Listen, Judy. I know it’s intrusive, but if you got something good, people will always wanna feel it. And let’s be honest here, this is V we are talking about – a celebrity. You’d make a bank even if you sold it to few select buyers.”

For a moment Judy felt guilty for thinking about sex in terms of money and quality so often. She has been doing it nonstop for her clients and actors, and no amount of respect and consent could ever truly erase the fact that this was just biz. And now someone was doing that to her and V.

Shit, maybe the merc would be up for it? Not in the sense of selling it, but scrolling it so they could always get back to it later. If Judy could relive that night at the cabin, she wouldn’t ever get anything done with that type of a distraction sitting in her drawer.

Seeing that she has planted a seed into the techie’s mind, Suzie stood up. “Think about it. I mean, if she got _you_ of all people this riled up…” She whistled and walked out, leaving Judy alone with her thoughts.

And then it clicked. Did she do all that out of insecurity? Was she afraid that Judy needed something of this caliber to get her attention just so she would not get bored? She once caught V looking at her salacious magz full of lace, skin and chrome and realized that this was probably the inspiration behind it all.

 _Fuck._ She put her face in her palms, cursing herself for not realizing this sooner. The merc seemed to enjoy it and she sure as hell did not mind doing it again, which was great. Judy loved that she was willing to experiment for her, to think outside of the box. Still, she could not escape the feeling of guilt. They definitely needed to talk about this, the sooner the better. The gonk needed to know that she was happy with how things were, but Judy also needed to know where her boundaries lay.

She assaulted the old printer, whacking it a few times like a brainless brute instead of a techie genius. The thing was collecting dust for years, but now it finally had a purpose, which was printing out a whole list of kinks that Judy downloaded from a BDSM forum. She could have just sent it to her and let her go through it in peace, but she wished to be there and wanted her to have it in her hands just so the whole thing wouldn’t go over her head.

She aggressively threw the papers into her bag and went back to work, somehow managing to focus through it all. The anger did not leave her even when she was storming out of Lizzies at night.

 _Are you at your place? We need to talk._ She sent the message as she sat in her van.

_Are you breaking up with me? ToT_

Judy was tempted to say yes, but knowing V, she would still get panicky even if it was a joke.

_No, silly. Just wanna talk._

_Come over, then :* :*_

Few minutes later she was walking into V’s apartment, throwing her bag on the floor once she fished out the papers. V sat on the sofa, sipping lemonade. She looked a bit pale and Judy had a suspicion that she spent the whole day here.

“Hey, you. What are those?” The merc pointed at the stack of papers Judy threw into her lap.

“Figured we could clear the air about our boundaries. Already filled out mine, so go ahead.” She sat down beside her and touched her clammy forehead. “You said you were feelin’ better.”

“I did, for a while.” V grabbed a pen and scooted closer to her. “Is this…are you for real?!”

Judy kissed her temple. “Yep. All the filth under the sun.”

V let out a bone-weary sigh when she saw how many pages there were. She scanned the first one, narrowing her eyes at it in stunned silence. Judy watched her lose her shit over the truly unconventional parts, delighted that the merc didn’t tick any boxes. Most of the kinks ended pretty innocently considering the awfully graphic body augmentation stuff at the start.

“Well? Do you like your feet tickled, calabacita?” Judy teased, brushing her own foot against V’s. Her socks had a cute little pug design. “Maybe we can implement some feathers in the bedroom.”

V wrote a big fat X next to it. “You stay the hell away from my feet. What did you write?” Judy showed her and she sighed in relief when their responses matched. “Thank god. That BD accident you mentioned really makes me nervous about this, you know. I like my nose, don’t wanna get kicked.”

“Next up: butt stuff.”

V’s pen hovered over the box, stalling nervously. Judy’s eyebrows shot upwards. She definitely did not expect this. “Well, well, didn’t think you were the—“

V gave a maniacal giggle as if she just pulled the most preem prank ever. “Gotcha!” She wrote an X into the box. “Do we match, or nah?”

“We do.” Judy nodded. “So far so good. We both like bein' tied down so let’s skip that. Can be both top and bottom for each other, sure. Edging? Thoughts?”

V grumbled. “It’s fine, I guess. If you aim to kill me.”

“Just a lil’ bit. Are you a brat tamer?” She tucked V’s hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper in it. “Do you like it when I put up a fight for you?” She looked down and saw V’s hand vigorously ticking the box. They both knew that Judy’s answer was the same, what with her love of trapping V and making her struggle.

“Age play?”

Both women paused, fearing what might come next. “If you call me daddy, I swear…”

Judy X-ed the box for her. “Nope, never gonna happen. Same with pretending that one of us is younger. You pull that shit and I’m done with you.”

V nodded. “Yeah, rubs me wrong way, too.”

Receiving and giving pain was next and for some reason Judy could sense the mood change from light to heated. She waited patiently for V to speak up, her own body getting hotter by the minute. She ticked the box, thinking it was negotiable if done right, and the thought of V being okay with this was starting to get to her.

“I, uh…” V anxiously toyed with the pen. “I don’t mind receiving pain.”

“Are you one of the types that would thank me for steppin’ on them?” Judy joked and smirked when V’s eyes darkened with desire. “Huh. Do I really have that effect on you? Does the big bad merc like being manhandled so much?” She teasingly let her hand travel under the girl’s shirt, touching her hip and squeezing.

V squirmed away from her teasing touch, smirking back. “What can I say? I like a woman that can kick my ass.”

“Noted.” Judy’s mind was already filling with sinful images. “Just so we’re clear, I’m on board one hundred percent as long as it’s not too much.”

“My safe word is ‘Samurai’. Write that down.” She handed her the pen and Judy did so obediently.

“Yes, ma’am. Are we writing a test later?”

“Yes. Open questions only.” V kissed her cheek. “What’s yours? I bet it’s something ordinary like ‘mayo’, or ‘frippery’.”

“Catch me yelling ‘mayo’ at the top of my lungs when I’m pinned down under you.” Judy tilted her head back and cupped her hands to her mouth. “MAAAYOOO, V, STOP AND MAKE ME A SANDWICH!”

“I see what you’re doing, and I don’t appreciate this type of sexist mockery.”

Judy embraced the merc’s shoulders. “For reals, it’s not ‘mayo’. If I get uncomfortable, I will just say ‘doll’ - that ought to be clear enough.”

V squeezed her knee reassuringly. “I’ll remember.”

“No, write it down.”

Huffing in amusement, V wrote the cursed word down. “Are we inviting more people into the bedroom, or should I take your jealousy of River as a sign of your general distaste towards the idea?”

Judy threw the papers away and climbed up into V’s lap, wrapping her hands around her neck. “Would you like it if I invited Maiko?” The merc’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Thought so.”

V forced herself to relax. The idea really seemed to get under her skin. “Okay. Got anything else on your mind?”

“Straps-ons, mostly.” Judy grinded her hips into V, biting down on her earlobe. “Wanna scroll it, just once. Only for us.”

“Shit, _fuck_.” The merc grabbed a hold of her hips. “I mean, hell yes, please.”

Judy moved in to kiss her long and deep. When she pulled back, the merc’s eyes were blissfully dazed. She gently kissed the split lip. “Never said who did that to you.”

“A really big, angry woman.”

Judy paused, looked at her and felt the faint, unreasonable tug of jealousy at her heart. “You weren’t into that, though, right?” When V started laughing like an idiot, her worries melted away completely. “Can’t blame me for checkin’. You dumped quite a lot of deets into my lap tonight.”

“Nothing you haven’t already known or suspected,” V said, resting her forehead on Judy’s shoulder. “I love this, you know. Us, talking about it so openly. What prompted it, though?”

“Your amazing outfit choice last night, duh.” Judy felt her tense up. “I have nothing but praise for you, hermosa. You blew my mind. And yes, that word choice _was_ intentional.”

V hummed and kissed her shoulder. “But?”

“But I wanna make sure you didn’t do it because of some idiotic fear of not being able to please me otherwise.” She tugged at V’s hair to make her pull back and look her in the eye. What she saw there was as close to confirmation as she could get.

“Before you get angry, let me explain.” V sighed. “First of all, I wanted to do that. Just because I had zero experience prior to it doesn’t mean that I was forcing myself. You know I like being in charge, what does it matter what I’m wearing? Second of all, it was fun. Never felt as good as when you looked at me like that – like I was giving you something you always craved, but never believed it would be yours.” Her hands went to caress Judy’s sides. “But even with all this information I still don’t know exactly what you want.”

“That clueless?” Judy stood up and started pacing around the room. “Why does everyone assume I have some extraordinary needs in my line of work? Did I ever make you feel like you weren’t enough?”

“Never,” V said without hesitation, rising to meet her and stop her from pacing. “You did nothing wrong, Jude.”

“Then forgive me for being a total, disgusting sap, but all I’ll ever want from you is to be with me.” She caught V’s hands and brought one over her heart. “Feel it?” The beat was steady and somewhat excited. “Keep doin’ that and we are golden.”

V cupped her cheeks and brought her in for a kiss. Judy felt silly for even doing something like that; she sure as hell wouldn’t have done that with someone like Maiko. But V’s sweet, eager reaction was so worth it as she kept kissing her over and over, pouring as much affection into it as she possibly could until they found themselves lying on the bed, breathless and happy.

“You’re staying overnight, right?” V asked hopefully.

Judy watched the light reflect in her eyes, thinking how lucky she was she got to see this side of the woman who was shaking up the whole city. To think that just few weeks back they were pining for each other from the distance… And now she had her wrapped around her finger, willingly going out of her way to please her in every way possible.

“Only if you promise not to disappear in the morning.”

V kissed her forehead. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	3. The MaxTac Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut, be warned. Run away. Or don't.

V listened to the rustling of clothes and clicking of buckles in complete darkness. Her mouth began to water, imagination running wild. The only thing she saw was the small red dot in the corner of her vision that announced that they were scrolling. Judy decided not to sync them up and instead record this as two individual experiences to capture the most of it. V couldn’t wait to see how things would play out.

“Hands off the blindfold, V,” Judy warned.

V’s hands returned back to rest on her knees. “Madam, I am shaking.”

Judy’s low chuckle was the only sound in V’s candle-lit apartment room as the merc waited. She should have known that Judy would retaliate tenfold for what she did to her when she showed up in lace. This will be interesting.

“All set. You can touch me now.” Judy lifted V’s hand and guided it to her thigh, sliding it up across the combat pants to the curve of her ass. Then the hand was brought up to her chest to feel the sturdy vest and the softer material underneath, which was pleasantly warmed up by the heat of her skin.

V gulped. “Judy, please. I wanna see you.”

“Begging already?” The bedroom voice was full of smugness. “And that’s officer Alvarez to you.” She tugged harshly at V’s hair, pulling her head back, earning herself a sharp hiss of pleasure. She tilted V’s head to the side, baring her neck to her lips for a firm kiss that would leave a mark.

 _Fuck, I’m gonna die here._ V used the moment of distraction to her advantage and deftly moved her hand up Judy’s thigh again, stopping to squeeze it just few inches from Judy’s center.

Her wrist was seized, fingers gripping tight enough to hurt. Judy’s tongue glided up the exposed neck and she stopped to whisper by V’s chin. “You do that again and I will tie you up and leave you writhing as I put on a show. Be good.” She kissed the spot below V’s ear and pulled away.

Struggling to keep still, V set her jaw tight and focused on her breathing, otherwise she’d start spiraling and tackle the poor woman to the floor. Judy’s hand gripped her chin, raising her head up a bit.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing.” Her gloved thumb parted the merc’s lips, slightly pulling the lower lip down. “I’m gonna do despicable things to that mouth of yours.”

V made a small sound at the back of her throat that was dangerously close to a whine. Judy bent down and kissed her softly in contrast of her words, pulling away all too soon. Then the blindfold disappeared.

V blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Her jaw fell open as she stared at the woman in front of her in utter awe, drinking her in like her life depended on it. Judy smiled, turning around to give her the full view.

“Well?”

“Damn, officer. You’re well fit.” V let out a wolf-whistle.

Judy pulled the helmet off. “Have to be, in order to deal with deviants like you.” She put it on the floor and went to circle around V’s chair like a hawk. “I heard you are quite the menace in the streets, chica. That true?”

“Depends on who you ask.” V gasped when the gloved hands gripped her shoulders. She felt Judy’s breath on her cheek.

“I think you’re the type of a woman who sets things on fire just by sitting still.” She clicked her tongue and moved to stand in front of her. “Gotta do somethin’ about that. But first,” her smirk turned wicked. “Show me your claws.” Her eyes fell on V’s forearms, daring her to show off.

V extended her arms and the mantis blades swished and sliced through the air, glittering in the candle light. She gave Judy an arrogant smile. “Careful, they are sharper than razors.”

Despite the warning, Judy approached her and touched the side of the blade, running her finger across its length. “Fine work, this. So I see I was right.” Stepping away, Judy gestured for her to conceal the blades. “Mercs like you need to be tamed. On your knees, now.”

V quirked an eyebrow at the utterly commanding tone but chose to humor her. She sank down to the floor in front of the techie, looking up at her hungrily. “Damn, you’re so hot.”

Judy swiftly undid her belt, watching as V started to lick her lips in anticipation. She caressed the girl’s cheek briefly with her fingertips and pulled the pants down along with her underwear, kicking them to the side. Her own face was flushed now and she pressed a hand to the back of V’s head to guide her in.

V went to work without hesitation and Judy shuddered, stifling a curse as the merc devoured her. “That’s it.” She breathed hard. “Good girl.”

Once she got close, Judy tightened her grip. She threw her head back and came apart, cursing when she had to pull the girl back to stop her, or else she’d keep going like a gluttonous worshipper at the feet of their goddess.

“Fuck, V…” For a moment she forgot about the roleplay and wanted nothing more than to collapse into the merc’s arms to gather her bearings. She was glad they were recording this so the merc could get a vivid idea of what she was doing to her.

“Yes. Fuck V.” The solo tugged the glove off Judy’s hand. “Before V loses her goddamn mind.”

Grabbing a fistful of V’s shirt, she yanked her up to her feet and backed her into the bed. The merc seemed surprised by her strength. “Get undressed and keep your mouth shut.”

As V eagerly fought with her clothes, Judy took off the vest and undid the buckles on her top, opening it up and exposing her naked chest. She bent down to kiss a path across V’s abdomen and then gave her what she wanted, only slipping one finger in to torture her further.

Even though it clearly wasn’t enough, Judy managed to rile her up something fierce. By the time she adjusted the strap on herself, V was already a mindless mess that only wanted for release.

She crawled up to her and kissed her hard. She loved how in control she was now, loved the sight of V’s blown pupils and glistening lips. When she pushed inside, V moaned and arched her hips up to meet her. Judy grabbed a shard from her pocket and slotted it in. The toy started to sync up with her neural link, the bar creeping slowly towards hundred percent. V waited with baited breath, watching Judy’s face for even the slightest reaction.

Then all that hard-earned control broke like a dam.

“Oh sweet jesus, _fuck_.” Judy nearly collapsed on top of her. “Motherfucker doesn’t have the sensitivity adjusted. Hold up.”

V did not hold up. With a cruel smirk, she lifted her hips and started moving on the toy, one leg going up to wrap around Judy’s hip to hold her there.

Judy moaned and resisted weakly, only to find herself moving along to bury the toy deeper. “You…” She glared at the smirking woman, but could not force herself to stop. “…little…” The moans got louder, sweeter, and Judy started answering them in kind. 

She was a goner soon, but V kept going. Growling in warning, the spent techie slipped the toy out and finished the job with her fingers, making V topple over edge with her name on her lips.

“You’re a damn brat,” Judy said once she caught her breath.

V gave her one of her signature shit-eating grins. “You love it.” Her hand went to caress Judy’s chest, trailing down a path between her breasts, feeling the wild drumbeat of her heart. “That uniform does things to me.”

“No, it was me who did that.”

“Pshhh, smart ass.” V tried to sit up and was forced back down. “There’s more?”

“Of course there’s more, ya gonk. Let’s see how well you handle yourself with this.” She chuckled darkly and started adjusting the strap on the merc. She straddled her hips, took out the shard from her port and slotted it into V’s head. What the solo didn’t know was the fact that Judy had the sensitivity on the default sixty percent. What she was getting was cranked up to a hundred.

V frowned at the foreign length between her legs, waiting for it to come alive like a spectator at the zoo watching a dangerous python behind the glass. Then there was an electric pulse rushing all the way through her; it sent powerful tingles through her spine down to her tippy toes.

“Judy?” She looked up at her for answers, sensing that something wasn’t quite right, but the techie was already mounting her, slowly taking the full length in all the way down to the base.

V punched the mattress and uttered a series of curses that would have made even a veteran joytoy blush. She tried to hide her face and muffle her moans with a pillow, but Judy ripped it from her hands and forced her to look her in the eye as she rode her in a merciful, slow pace.

“That good?”

V fought hard to form any coherent thoughts. “What…what the hell did you do with it?”

Judy’s hand went down to V’s neck, grabbing it firmly. It wasn’t enough to choke her, but it did keep her pinned down. “Nothin’ at all.” Her evil smile said otherwise. “That’s all you, V.” She finally sped up her movements and started kissing the girl to shut her up, because this was getting loud. She has never heard her like this and as amazing as it felt, she kept a close eye on her just in case she’d opt to push her away and use the safe word.

It was a violent finish – V jerked underneath her and she had to keep her down. Her body trembled like a leaf and she hugged her close, muttering sweet nothings to bring her down from her high as gently as possible.

“I have never-“ V said once she found her voice again. “—ever been wrecked like that in my entire life.” She looked like an adorable wreck, though, what with her ruffled hair and that euphoric smile.

Judy tucked a few strands of V’s hair off her face. “Ready for round three?” She looked at her daringly, making V snort a laugh.

“No. Just let me take care of you.” She pushed Judy off the toy and carelessly threw it and the shard away. Her hand traveled between Judy’s thighs and plunged through the wetness into the heat, curling up at the right spot.

Judy grinded her hips into her, feeling a strong quake building between her legs. Her body collapsed on top of V as she came, panting and slick with sweat. Exhausted, they both exchanged short kisses, ending the recording there.

Unable to move, Judy felt the first tug of sleep on her consciousness. She hid her face in V’s neck and started to drift off, blissfully oblivious of the other woman’s struggle.

“Jude. You’re glowing.”

She chuckled. “Hm, yeah.” Damn right she was, after all of that?

V sighed. “No, I meant your uniform. When I close my eyes it’s like I’m at a fucking rave.”

Judy simply hummed, unbothered and pretty certain that if she even tried to move a muscle she would die right then and there. Come to think of it, not a bad way to go.

The electric candles would turn off on their own soon, their light was not as obtrusive as the blue light casting shadows all over the place. V groped around for an off switch, but found none. She reached around for her phone and tried to look the answer to the problem up on MaxTac forums, but it turned out that the thing would simply glow until its batteries were dead. Which could take weeks.

Judy was already asleep, drooling on her shoulder when V gently rolled them over and threw the covers over the glowing techie. Finally, the neon light was no more. The mild annoyance was a small price to pay for the spectacle, though, and V found herself grinning like a fool. As far as midnight affections and dress up games went, she was certain that their relentless duel of wills would only continue as long as they were together. And she couldn’t wait to experience more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a wild ride. Never thought I'd start 2021 by writing smut. I think my metaphorical muses nearly kicked me to death, so I'm gonna take a break from the series.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the L Word for the ‘No-touchy’ game and Kamilah Sayeed for teaching me how to write a domme.


End file.
